Revenge for Love?
by MidnightCrest
Summary: Strap your seats and get ready for a wild ride of love, deceit, cat-fights and blackmail. Kagome and Kikyou are best friends! Wait! Kikyou is playing with her and tries to pursued Inu(Kag's long time crush) to hate her!


Title: Revenge for Love?  
  
Summary: Kag and Kikyou are best friends, but Kikyou holds hidden hatred for Kag for stealing her man, Sessho, who is in love with Kag. In revenge she tries to pursue Kag's long time crush, Inu. Fasten your seats for a wild ride of cat-fights, love, deceit and blackmail.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even ask because I don't own, wish to, but hey, I don't   
  
Chapter one: Love and Hatred  
  
Two raven haired beauty walked down the isle way of the their school and everywhere head turns. They were Kagome and Kikyou, best friends from as long as high school started. They were the beauty of the campus, nearly twins with long, beautiful legs, curvaceous body, and a lovely face. Yet, there were difference that made them their own person.  
  
Kikyou, older by three months was very pale, like normal Japanese girls. She had long straight hair which was always hanging down, showing its shiny sheen. Her gray eyes was also as normal as Japanese kids, gray. Yet, even though with these ordinary features she had the air of someone more than ordinary. I mean anybody can get a great body, but there was just something about her that attracted many people, especially guys.  
  
Kagome was the youngest and had a tanner skin, which was unusual for Japanese girls. If Kagome wasn't such a naive innocent girl, people would suspect her to be a beach bunny and that's what people who see her and never got to know her, thought her to be. Her nicest feature was her stunning blue eyes, the most unordinary set of eyes any Japanese girls can have. They were one of a kind. Kagome was a beautiful girl and people dare say more beautiful than Kikyou. Yes, that was how it started, the rivalry Kikyou had between her friend and Kagome being as innocent as she was, didn't know.  
  
It was their freshman year, Kikyou and Kagome had just met each other and were in the road of becoming friends. Kikyou seem attached to Kagome because well, it was just like looking in the mirror which happens to be Kikyou's favorite past time hobby. Kagome got attached with Kikyou because she felt she needed to protect her from the big cruel world like a big sister. You see, Kikyou had like the idea of being younger than her and so she lied, which really wasn't the first.  
  
Kikyou, in all her life was surrounded with people who admired her or were jealous of her and she was totally lost when Kagome never did. She liked her well, but it was never admiration or even jealousy, which Kikyou highly detested, but she stuck with Kagome through senior year because of one thing, because of one little thing she heard while passing through the rows of books in the library during their junior year. She was about to grab a book she had needed for class when all of a sudden, she heard a calm seductive, male voice.  
  
She knew who it was instantly since it was hard to forget the voice of the guy she had fallen head over heels for within the first sight. Kikyou knew she didn't love him because the only person she can actually love was herself. She was actually attracted to him because well, he was the only person which she believed compared with her beauty. The piece of the conversation interested her so she was too happy to eavesdrop.  
  
"Dude, which do you think is more hot, Kikyou or Kagome?"  
  
"Why should I answer?"  
  
"Ah, come on, man, just answer me."  
  
"Well you stop bugging me if I told you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The answer totally wrecked her. She detested Kagome that very day, well actually Kagome became her obsession. She was always there to get the things that Kagome always wanted whether, it was a pair of shoes or a dress for a dance or party. There were times she would spread horrible rumors about her and like the perfect best friend that she was, she would always be there to tell Kagome the bad news. This never appeased her deep hatred against her because Kagome never broke. She was still the naive, innocent happy girl she had met in the first day of school. So, Kikyou waited and tolerated being her friend until the day she knew what can make Kagome fall apart from her happy life.  
  
The wait was excruciating for Kikyou, but the thought of the pleasure she would get when she can finally see tears in her eyes was worth the wait. Now, it was senior year, the last chance she was going to get and she wasn't the kind of girl who broke her own promises, except if the promise did nothing for her. She planned on getting what Kagome deserved for stealing her man, the man who she was still madly attracted to.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kagome walked out from her bed, rising from her deep slumber and dreams of sweet fantasy and greatest desires. It was 6:30, leaving her enough time to go to her archery club which starts promptly at 7:00. She opened her window, casting the rays of the sun on her room. Smelling the fresh scented leaves of the "God Tree", she gave a contented sigh and went off to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower.  
  
After doing the essential things needed to be done she looked at the time, 6:45. "Oh, shit!!" she cried as she hurried down the stairs. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She heard her aunt calling if she had breakfast and answered no. Yes, you heard right, her aunt. You see, Kagome's mother had long past and so she and her brother, Souta had stayed with them. Her father, well she never knew the bastard at all.  
  
Grabbing a toast and replying thanks to her aunt, she dashed toward the door. She never took their car because she hated imposing on them even more.  
  
So, she dashed toward her school. It was a splendid place and she loved it really well, except maybe some of the people there. She was so glad that she had met Kikyou who wasn't at all greedy or selfish because many girls were. Kikyou was her best friend and oddly enough they look quite alike, but of course Kikyou was far prettier than her. She so much wish she had Kikyou's hair instead of her wild untamed one. Oh well, she was just happy to have a sweet and beautiful friend like Kikyou.  
  
She looked at her new acquired watch and was totally terrified to see that she had 5 minutes before she was late. This wasn't really new to anyone there, but she still tried hard not to. Finally!! She made it with only seconds to spare. Panting harshly, she sat down in one of the seats provided in the archery dojo.  
  
"You do know that you can actually take a ride to school without tiring your ass by running?" chided someone she had known since she entered the club, which was her freshman year.  
  
She had attended traditional Japanese archery in honor of her dearly departed grandpa. He had loved the idea of her becoming a priestess for their shrine after he eventually retired. Of course she never did become a priestess, but was happy enough to be taught archery by her grandpa. She had loved those lessons with him and at times she would happily listen to his tales of shrine maidens. There were times that she would be persuaded enough to be one after listening to one of the farfetched tales, but then at the age of 15, her grandpa died of old age.  
  
"Hey are you listening to me you wench?" the person asked again.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me an wench!!" she glared at him, but of course her heart was beating 150 mph at being so close to him. Hey, what's a girl to do, when so close at the person she'd had a crush for almost four years.  
  
"Well then stop being one!!" He countered back at her. Inside he was smirking with amusement at the fiery inferno clouding her blue eyes. These were the times that he enjoyed most of all, when he could tease her to get some kind of heated reaction. "Really, you can be such a bitch!!"  
  
Kagome huffed indignantly. Such arrogance from one man and it has to be the man she'd fallen fall. "You know what Inuyasha, you should stop widening your vocabulary with such ugly words and start widening your skill in archery." She smiled as she happily watched him glow a soft tinge of red.  
  
"Hey!! I'm not that bad at it!!"  
  
"Right, and that's the reason you can't even place a stupid arrow on the targets."  
  
"I swear that the targets move!!"  
  
She laughed at his ridiculous excuse, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe when I've fully drunk I'll believe it. MAYBE!!"  
  
Raising his hand in defeat he grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows and dash back to walk by Kagome. "So, why were you late? Didn't wake up in time because you were having so much pleasure dreaming about me."  
  
She blushed at how right he was. She was having the sweetest dream about him and her going to a picnic at her favorite place, which happens to be her old home back in the shrine. She was totally madly in love with the guy and he's having fun tutoring her like this. She wasn't going to give in his antics. No way, she was stronger than that and so she willed the red hue to disappear and came up with a comeback. "Your absolutely right, Inuyasha. I was so engulfed of sucking your face dry that I just couldn't wake up." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha choked from who knows what and was gleefully filled with giggles when she saw his face turn to a bright tomato. "Inuyasha get you mind out of the gutter. Who would want to actually kiss a jerk like you!!" Who was she kidding!! Tons of girls were madly in love with the bastard, but her happy little heart was still running at the fact he still doesn't have a girlfriend, meaning she still had a chance.  
  
He shook his head. Damn her!! What right does she have saying things like that. "You are such a bitch." Grumpily, he grabbed a piece of arrow from his back and by luck, placed it on the bowstring without any mishaps. Placing his footing in the traditional stance he lets go and watch in amazement as his arrow zipped through the air and 'bam!' it hit the target. "Ah ha!! See that bitch, my arrow touch the fucking target!!"  
  
Kagome looked at the childish behavior of her crush as he jumped at his greatest achievement. He was such an innocent boy sometimes, but with the vocabulary of an adult and she wouldn't like it any other way. Yet, even though she loved the guy it was a lot of fun teasing him and so tease him she shall. "Really, Inuyasha, you call that good. It barely made the target. I mean half of the blade isn't even planted on the wood. Here, let me show you how a professional does it." With a move not known in human kind, she fluidly strung her arrow and placed her footing at the rightful stance. Then after a short second, she watched as her arrow zipped toward the target, hitting it with a resounding 'thump!"  
  
"BULL'S-EYE!!"  
  
He scoffed, "Your such a showoff, but everyone knows that boys are better than girls."  
  
She answered his childish bout by sticking her tongue, "Nyaah!! Who cares what a big fat stinky head like you think!"  
  
"Real mature Kagome, real mature."  
  
"At least I'm more mature than you!!"  
  
"Say that again, bitch." And so the morning was wasted as the two bickered throughout practice, not once using any of the arrows, well if you don't count the time when Kagome had dangerously thrown one at Inuyasha in mere frustration.  
  
"Damn it!! I'm suppose to meet Kikyou 5 minutes ago!!" This just proves that she shouldn't let herself have so much fun fighting with Inuyasha for that's what they were, just childish fun.  
  
"You shouldn't hang with her Kagome."  
  
She turned confuse eyes on Inuyasha. Well, this was very new. He actually sounded concerned, but was entirely daze why. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You shouldn't hang with Kikyou."  
  
"Were best friends Inuyasha, don't talk nonsense."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow or maybe even at lunch." Waving a rush good-bye, she made her way toward the school gate.  
  
"Damn that wench!! She can't even listen to me!!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kikyou woke up yawning at a wonderful dream that she had with her boyfriend, Sesshomaru. Oh, all right, maybe they weren't a couple yet in reality, but a girl can dream, can't she? Whatever, it was still a beautiful dream filled with a lot of sucking face. Laughing hysterically at her used of words she made way to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
School was such a chore, but then the stake of her popularity depended on her by going. Popularity was such a pickle thing. Your in it one second and then with just the wrong move you were out, but of course that was never going to happen to her. She and Kagome were inseparable, well for now, until she didn't need her to reign her supremacy in school and until she had revenged for stealing her man.  
  
Truth be told, Sesshomaru never said that he had liked Kagome, but it still quite stung when he thought Kagome was more beautiful than her. It was preposterous!! How can he think like that. No matter, I'll mold him to be perfect boyfriend material when I have him within my grasp. Sighing, she looked at herself and couldn't see anyone who looked more gorgeous. She was perfect!!  
  
Walking down the stairs, she grabbed an energy bar from the kitchen counter. "Bye mother!! I'm going to school now!"  
  
"Hold it right there young lady, you are having a regular breakfast!!"  
  
"Mother don't be ridiculous, if I eat anymore I'm going to get fat!!"  
  
"Screw fat, you'll get sick!"  
  
"Mother! How can you say that! You know how I care about my looks. I'll such be leaving now before you break my heart any longer." Feigning hurt she closed the door. Mothers were so easy to fool. Now, she still had 45 minutes before meeting her 'best friend', what should she do? 'I can always take my car and I'll have about 30 minutes left to watch my boyfriend do kendo'. Smiling, she made way to the garage.  
  
She made it to the school's parking lot with minutes to spare. Taking her time, she walked slowly toward the kendo club. It wouldn't do her good running, she'll mess her perfect hair. Sometime it's such a pain being as beautiful as I am. Gloating inwardly she waved to all the nice people who happened to be in her line of vision. Ah...this is the life.  
  
Opening the shoji door to the kendo dojo, she awaited the coming assault of greetings by her many fans. She tried to keep the smile in her face as she noticed the object of her affection wasn't even staring at her!! Why in hell wouldn't he look at me? I'm I not pretty enough?! No, that just can't be!! Gritting her teeth in irritation she said hello to all of then and walked steadily toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hi!" pasting a cute smile, she waved at him, unfortunately, he did not respond. Why the hell won't he even answer me!! Any guy would jump at the chance. Not letting her anger show, she followed him, smile still pasted. With nothing better to do, she happily eavesdrop at the conversation around her, while still following his antics.  
  
"Sesshomaru is so damn lucky!!"  
  
"I wish I was him."  
  
"Kikyou is so pretty."  
  
"Kikyou is so beautiful."  
  
"Kikyou-chan is so stunning."  
  
"I wish Miss Kikyou would date me."  
  
Ah...sweet wonderful praises.  
  
"But Kagome-chan is way too cute too."  
  
Okay now she's turning sour. Turning her attention back to her love she found him gone. Hey!! Where did he go.  
  
"If your wondering where Sesshomaru-sama went, he left for class."  
  
"Why thank you." Offering a smile to the young man she watched in satisfaction at the blush creeping his face. "Oh shoot, I only have five minutes before I'm late meeting Kagome. Bye!!"  
  
And so, she walked out the shoji door to meet her supposedly best friend.  
  
A/N: So how does everyone like my fic? I know it doesn't compare to other fics, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Even though I want to continue this fic, but I won't if I don't get unless 10 reviewers. I know that's a lot asking for you guys, but I don't really see the point of writing this fic if nobody is reading this. So, even if I have to wait for years to get the acquired review, I'm sticking with it. Oh...if anybody who wants me to email them if I ACTUALLY update this, please write your email in your review or email me!!! Sayonara and plz review.   
  
P.S. –Sorry if the writing style is confusing, tell me what I can do to improve 


End file.
